


Double Howdy (AKA I can't actually think of a good title this time)

by many_freckles



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, Size Kink, Young!McCree, jesse is a size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Another situation in which the best option when meeting your past self is to fuck them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent a prompt to my nsfw tumblr, and i decided to just write a lil drabble. it's like midnight so. yeah take some sweet cowboy action

“Nng-ah...oh god.” The younger man choke out, hands braced on the strong, fuzzy chest below him, heaving as heated breaths came out from the man below. 

Clothing items were strewn about the room in a hurry, hats thrown onto chairs and boots in various different places. The couple entered in a hurry, not really caring about the mess until afterward. 

Jesse McCree was about 20 years old, and he didn’t really expect to be riding his own cock at this age, or at any age for that matter. Neither him, nor his older counterpart truly understood how they managed to meet, but the first order of business was fucking, apparently. 

To put it lightly, Jesse was a bit of a size queen, so he thought, why not just fuck himself? He knew he had a big dick, and it was almost strange just how attractive he found his older self to be. He was surprised he managed to grow into such a buff, hairy man and boy did it ever turn him on.

His thoughts were pushed rapidly out of his head as strong hands pulled his hips down hard enough to leave small bruises, his older counterparts cock plunging into him with fervor. Sweat was dripping down the young man’s forehead and his tongue was falling out of his mouth, drool dribbling down the small amount of facial hair on his chin. He looked like a mess, and older Jesse found it rather adorable. He knew he looked cute when he was fucked, but he never thought it’d be as precious as this.

The older man was panting as well, moans and grunts and praises spilling from his lips as he fucked into the younger man above him, eyeing up the way his hefty cock bounced and dripped with pre-come as he pulled him and pushed him to his will on his cock. His hips were snapping upwards as he used him, the younger man’s body almost like jelly in his hands. He had no problem with treating him like a toy, it was something he definitely liked.

No one knows his own kinks better than himself. 

“Damn, you...you should see yourself.” The older one breathed out, resting his head back against the pillow. 

The young man only whined in return, dragging his short nails against the broad chest beneath him. “Sh...shut yer mouth.” He slurred, his attempt to speak quickly turning into a slew of moans and whines and begs for more. 

The drag of his own cock inside of his was driving him crazy, it pulsed inside him and his silky walls hugged it perfectly, gripping onto him with every thrusts. He knew he was blessed with some excellent girth but never in his life did he think it felt as good as this. He was absolutely full, he felt stretched to his limit and he wouldn’t have it any other way. At this rate, he felt like he would come from being fucked like this alone with no extra contact. 

Oh, and he did.  
It was the perfect angle, Jesse’s thick cock hitting his prostate just right as he fucked him hard and the young man cried out, clawing at his chest and coming in hot spurts, the ropes of come reaching up to the older cowboy’s furry chest. It came as a surprise to both of them, but caused the older man come to soon after him with a laboured grunt, filling his young lover to the brim with his seed. The young man collapsed on top of him, gasping for air. 

It took several minutes for them to come down from their orgasms. They agreed to never do this again if they ever saw each other, and Jesse McCree was a man of his word, but he also didn’t mind making exceptions on occasion, especially when the occasion was a good dicking.


End file.
